The original mistress of Death
by BlackMoon3464
Summary: What happens when Edward leaves Bella in the woods But Isabella Swan isn't who she seems. her name is Emma Aurora Potter the mistress of death or Aurora Diana Michaelson. what happens when she leaves Forks Washington and moves to Mystic Falls when her past and the Cullen's come knocking at her door. a three-way crossover harry potter/twilight/Vampires Diaries


**( this chapter is based off** **Hell in our Eyes** **By Lily Desdemona** **Potter and Your mine By Sallzy)**

Emma Aurora Potter the mistress of death or Aurora Diana Michaelson one of the original vampires could only do was stare at one Edward Cullen in bored shock but she needed to act her part of poor heartbroken Isabella Swan. So what seems to be a century before blinking back her fake tears.

"You...don't...want...me?" It came out one word at a time, slowly, like she didn't understand the meaning of her own words. Edward stared back at her with cold black eyes and Emma mentally rolled her eyes knowing that Edward has nothing on the deadly glare she used to get from her potions professor and Voldemort. He stood perfectly still as he opened his mouth and muttered the one word that would have tare her world to the ground if Emma really did care for him or even loved him.

"No." Emma acted like her knees were going weak like she'll break at any moment. Emma didn't say a thing, trying her best not to glare at him.

"Of course I'll always love you in a way, but this isn't working Bella. Your human, I'm not, I'm tired of pretending. My family agrees it is time to move on," he spoke shaking his head. Emma bit her tongue, he didn't want her, Oh please! She didn't want them in the first place, no one can take the place of her family her true family, not the Cullen's or the Michaelson's.

"If that is what you want," Emma whispered sadly. Edward sighed, running a hand through his hair and nodded. He moved towards her simply stroking her cheek and kissed the top of her head.

"Promise me you won't do anything reckless?" he asked. Emma once again mentally rolled her eyes as she faked gulped. And smiled sadly

"Of course," Edward backed up and nodded to her. His eyes had lightened some, but they were still not the topaz color.

"In return, I will promise you something as well. I promise you'll never see or hear from me again, it will be as if I never existed." Emma just cried in her head 'oh Please Mr. I'm not good enough for you, just leave already. Emma thought as she cried out "Edward!". Looking around seeing that He was gone, there was no trace of him anywhere. Double-checking just to make sure that she was indeed a hundred percent alone. Seeing that the coast was clear she jumped up and cheered while yelling "Finally he's gone!" "Now I don't have to act like a poor helpless Damsel in Distress." Emma cheered as she looked up at the full moon smiling sadly as she remembered her on honorary Godfather Remus John Lupin AKA Moony, she missed every one of her family Sirius, Remus, Fred, George, Neville, Luna, Teddy, Draco, Blaise, Theo, Viktor Krum, Fleur Delacour, Cedric Diggory, and Severus Snape. She missed every single one of them with all heart.

Still cursing the day that she became the Mistress of death even now she still cursed not just being the mistress of death but an original vampire too, or better known as a Michaelson.

The Michaelson were another thorn in her heart she had waited years for this, she had spent years wanting to die, and they had shattered her heart and stomped on it. She had called them all family.

Ever since they were human.

Klaus, Elijah, Finn, and Kol were the older brothers that she had wanted and needed. Rebekah was her little sister that she could dote on, the one who would bring her flowers.

But that all changed when Elijah had struck her, they had been fighting over Katerina. The details were fuzzy to Emma, but the only thing she could remember was that Elijah slapped her. Hitting her so hard that her cheekbone had shattered and her jaw had broken.

If it hadn't been for Kol and Finn she would have left, she should have left.

Rebekah had changed, he had seen it but the degrading remarks that she made about her cut her deep. It was like she didn't care anymore. Klaus had been the one Emma could of went to but he was obsessed with breaking the curse, he didn't have time to 'play human' as he called it. Elijah had refused to look at her, most of the time he pretended that she didn't exist.

Finn had tried to help her, bless his soul he did. But Finn had his own problems, Finn was a ripper. He couldn't control his bloodlust and he killed people left and right, it had been left to her, Kol had found the whole thing amusing.

They all had in their own little ways. All but Aurora.

That was the name she went by those days. They had enjoyed the way that they had run around in fear and terror, eventually, it had gotten too much Aurora and Finn had fought even though she was a girl she didn't back down from a fight. It had been long and bloody, Kol and Klaus had cheered the two on. Rebekah had just stood there and watched with disdain, Elijah had shook his head and had his best-disappointed look on.

Finn had seemed to won, He had hold of Aurora 's heart, her still alive heart, and for a brief moment seeing the shocked look in Finn's eyes Aurora quickly head-butted him and quickly thrusting her own hand through his chest taking hold of his undead heart. Finn gasped in shock as he looked at Aurora as looked at him with a lot of anger.

" Aurora."

It was Elijah, moral and noble Elijah the one that everyone thought he could do no wrong, but Aurora knew. She had seen the monster underneath Elijah's face, she had seen it when he had slapped her.

" Aurora let him go."

That was Kol, or was it, Klaus?

She couldn't tell, the grip on she had on Finn's heart was painful and the way that Finn filched. She didn't seem to care, Finn would kill her and she could have killed him.

Finn went flying off her as Klaus and Kol wrestled him to the ground, as she was wrapped up in Elijah's arms. Did he really think that she had forgiven him?

She didn't, she couldn't it. Aurora had allowed them to walk all over her, they said she was family and then the next she was been thrown aside. Aurora broke free of Elijah's hold, she didn't need to turn around to see the shock on his face, as she walked to both Klaus and Kol and threw them off. Aurora looked at Finn, he could see the tiredness in his eyes the way that he held himself. Aurora knew that she wasn't the only one tired, that Finn wanted it all to end as well. That he wanted to be able to sleep a real nights sleep without worrying, but still Finn had Sage.

"Finn, look at me."

Those tired eyes fell on her and Aurora knew that if it hadn't of been for her and Sage, Finn would of tired to kill himself years ago. Sage came running up the path, Aurora moved out of the way as she let the two hug. Aurora walked out of them leaving her three brothers shocked.

Aurora stayed with them, but things had changed. Klaus had daggered Finn, Aurora had watched as he was daggered, she didn't understand what Finn had done wrong. It should have been her daggered not Finn, it shouldn't have been Finn.

Then was Kol, Mikael had been chasing them. He had found them in New Orleans, Klaus had been forced to dagger him to keep safe. He knew that Mikael wouldn't hesitate to torture Kol, he would use Kol against him. They had run for years, they had mourned the loss of Marcellus.

When Aurora had tried to speak to Klaus about it once, she had tried to help the one she had called big brother. Klaus had staked her.

"You are no longer welcome with us, leave."

So she did, she left. They didn't want her, it was clear that they had never wanted her. That they were never a family that she was only a burden to them. Her heart broke, it had shattered into a million pieces.

Through the years Emma used her magic and her metamorphmagus ability to change her appearance throughout the centuries. That's how she implanted the memory of Bella Swan being the daughter of Charlie Swan.

Shaking her head of the thoughts of the past as she said out loud. "This is not my day..."

"It really isn't dear Bella," a girlish bubblegum voice broke through and Emma turned to see Victoria, the red-headed bitch in front of her. Emma glared, backed up slightly hands turning into fist. She hadn't hunted in a while true she didn't need the blood after all, but she has to put up the act of the vampire once in a while.

"Oh, kitty has claws, too bad they won't cut me," Victoria teased and Emma growled, shifted a bit so she was crouched slightly. Victoria laughed and launched herself forward, Emma twisted to the right and threw herself at Victoria, hitting her and throwing them into a tree. The tree snapped under our weight quickly throwing a punch to Victoria's face, before Emma letting her face morph into her 'vamp face", as her fangs grew. Victoria gasped jumping away from Emma.

"Funny, I could say the same thing," Emma said as she had on a famous Malfoy sneer—one that would have surely made Draco proud—and looked Victoria in the eyes.

"Wh...what are you?" she asked, her red eyes were wide with fear. Victoria was edging back but Emma would not allow that, not in this lifetime.

"I'm a vampire darling, and your end," Emma replied sweetly and shot forward. Victoria turned, trying to run But Emma was just a bit too fast for her. Emma grabbed her arm and pulled her back towards her. As her other hand gripped Victoria's neck as she came face to face. Emma smiled at her and kissed her cheek.

"Sorry Vicky, but you give us women bad names," Emma said as she twisted Victoria's arm behind her and began to pull until Victoria's arm came clean off. Victoria screamed and Emma dropped the arm as Victoria lunged to bite her throat and Emma twisted her wrist quickly and snapped Victoria's neck clean off. Her body fell to the floor soundlessly while Emma looked into Victoria's shocked red eyes. Emma shook her head while Victoria snapped her teeth at her, while she just chuckled.

"I might just keep you, dear, at least part of you," Emma said, sitting Victoria's decapitated head, on a fallen log which Emma thought Victoria's hair was beautiful but it was not the same as her mother Lilly's, pulling out a lighter. Flicking it open and happily lighting Victoria's arm and body alight. The venom filled carcass lite up like the fourth of July and Emma looked to where Victoria's head was watching in horror.

"Let's get you to your new home lovely," Emma teased.

"Fuck you, monster!" she hissed at Emma. Emma chuckled once again, "Oh sweetheart I had been called worse than that." Emma said as she ran with Victoria's head to the Cullen's house, Emma wasn't surprised to see it deserted. She went to the area under a tree on the southern side of the house and dug a hole about six to seven feet deep and dropped it in, Victoria hissed at her as her head bounced slightly in the hole.

"Maybe in a few years, I'll come back and bring you a more...convenient confinement. But for the moment...enjoy the worms," Emma said laughing, she doesn't know if she ever sounded more like Voldemort or Bellatrix Lestrange then in this moment, but then again, the apple didn't fall far from the tree.

Once done dealing with Victoria, Emma used her magic to erase the memories of Isabella Swan from everyone in Forks and implanting the memory of Emma Swan in her place as she never really liked being called Bella.

Walking back to her home Emma saw that Charlie was home smirking in that Mischief way that will make her Godfather proud of, Emma pulled out her best heartbroken face with full one tears and everything you can think about.

Walking into the house and closing the door behind her only hear "Emma your home how was your day." Emma heard Charlie say only for him to look shocked and worried in seeing his daughter on the verge of tears, quickly running to her and pulling Emma into a hug and asking her what is wrong. That's when Emma told him the whole story of how Edward Cullen dumped her and left her in the middle of the woods telling her how she's not good enough for him and how she was nothing more than a pet and plaything for his amusement, in the end, let's just say that Charlie was not happy, oh no he was Furious at Edward Cullen for doing this to his daughter. Charlie was all too happy to send Emma to his sisters at Mystic Falls Virginia to get over her heartbreak of one Edward Cullen. Charlie quickly called his sister Liz Forbes and told her the situation and how this young man broke his daughter's heart leaving her in the middle of the Woods where she could easily gotten sick. Liz was all too happy to take her niece in and help the poor girl get over her heartache.

After everything was settled Emma was told to pack her things and say her goodbyes to Jacob and the rest of the pack and told them that she will be going to Mystic Falls Virginia tomorrow morning. Emma smiled and kissed Charlie on the cheek and thanked him for the help and walked upstairs to pack all of her belongings, not the clothes that Alice had gotten her. Walking to her closet and opening and pulling the ugly clothes aside and opened the hidden door and smiled in seeing all of her clothes.

It was like another room all together got to love magic. Emma smiled and looked off to one side was all her gothic, emo, steampunk, punk, rocker, the bad girl look, high class formal, and casual outfits and on the other were all her pants, dresses, and skirts, t-shirts and her leather jackets, hoodies, sweaters, and vest. On each side was also a shelf full of shoes that went with each outfit. Each side rotated for the max amount of room for shoes and clothes. Down the middle was a row of shelves filled with accessories for each type of outfit.

After packing everything she needed Emma pulled out a picture of her true family and smiled as she said in a soft voice "soon I'll be coming home to see you all once again and this time you'll be coming back to me, just a bit longer I promise."


End file.
